fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Monsters in Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers
Here's a list of monsters from the show Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers. Lord Geric's Monsters These monsters are used by Lord Geric, created by Jimmy. To make a monster grow, Geric will order his minions to send the monster a special "emergency lunch", which consists of simply an Exploding Avocado. When the monster takes a bite into the Avocado, the Avocado explodes, causing the monster to grow. * Leather Bug (5) * Mold Monster (7) * Black Specter (14) * Mutant Cactus (14) * Copyinator (18) * Overdepressed (21) * Flamaphant (22) * Snipix (24) * Rockblow (25) * Kninjight (127) * Hammeraxe (128) Professor Eyestein's Monsters These monsters are created by Eyestein, the Professor of Dark Alchemy 101 at Vochragorts Academy. * White Cat Fighter (8) * Cauliflower Head (Movie, 10) Headmaster Javious's Monster These monsters are created by Javious, the Headmaster of Vochragorts Academy. Whenever a monster of his is defeated, Javious sends his assistant Hyprus to enlarge it by injecting them with a Growth Virus through his bite. * Psycho Bat (12) * Rose Diva (16) * Mole Monster (17) Rage Master * First Appearance: The Chosen Ones A monster with a really, really, really bad temper. He is the very first monster the Myth Rangers had ever faced; he appeared in the lunch cafeteria at St. Hugo High & terrorized the students before confronting the Myth Rangers. After taunting them, Rage Master gets thrown down by Reese, leading Rage Master that they "like to play games", & he started summoning the Tuxedos for the first time. The Red Myth Ranger takes on Rage Master while the other four rangers fight the Tuxedos just right after they morph. Soon after they defeat the Tuxedos, the Myth Rangers blast Rage Master out of the school with their Myth Gem Flash, supposing defeating him. However, Rage Master grows large offscreen, & so the Myth Rangers summon the Thunderzords, form the Thunder Megazord, & kill him with the Thunder Saber. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Gimonian Angol" from Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger. Motorhead *First Appearance: The Myth Rangers Hit The Road A motorcycle-themed monster who rides a motorbike. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Explosive Nebula General Kamikaze" from Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Space Biker *First Appearance: The Myth Rangers Hit The Road A Space Biker who wants to build a motorcycle highway though the Milky Way for space bikers much like him to wreak havoc. Geric promises him that wish if he raids the Earth's streets, as well as destroy the Myth Rangers. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Helmedor" from Megaranger vs. Carranger. Ugly Toadina * First Appearance: Let's Have A Ball A kind-of-creepy-looking female monster who carries a purse-like jar filled with magic sand. Anyone (especially cute guys) who calls her ugly gets thrown at with Toadina's sand, which turns them into mindless slaves. She crashes the Homecoming Dance, only to be defeated by the Myth Rangers with a kick in the stomach by the Myth Ball. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Sunakaje Babaa" from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. Porky Pig *First Appearance: Better Bodyweight for Baron A pig-like monster that has a infinite appetite. He can blast a large amount of garlic breath, & he can abandon a battle to look for food if he gets hungry (since his weakness is hunger). This monster is by Geric to ambush Baron on his mission to lose weight by walking around the world; he intends to do this by throwing various junkfood at Baron, hoping he'd eat himself sick. When Geric first introduced this monster to his henchmen, Jizo & Jozac told him, "You just took the name of a famous cartoon character & turned him bad!" And Geric ended ended up telling them, "I couldn't think of a better name, okay?" NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Pig Nejire" from Denji Sentai Megaranger. General Brainiac *First Appearance: Burkle A monster with a very powerful brain that helps him create plots & correct any mistakes during a battle. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Machine Beast Bara Brain" from Choriki Sentai Ohranger. Chucky the Walrus * First Appearance: Myth Rangers Rock You! A large mutated armored walrus that's armed with a handcannon. He is actually Charles "Chucky" Albertson, the spoiled step-son of Simon Craig, the manager of Iron Weasel, & long-time nemesis of Iron Band. It's believed that Geric gave Charles the ability to become this walrus moster. He transforms into this form in a fit of rage after Reese accidentally calls him Chucky (for those of you who have not seen the show I'm in the Band, Charles hates being called "Chucky" because "it rhymes with 'sucky'"). After being defeated by the Myth Rangers, Chucky turns back to normal & in the end gets grounded for life by his father once he learns of his step-son's evil plan to get rid of Iron Weasel. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of " @#!*%'s Gate Prisoner Hairball" from Mirai Sentai Timeranger. Crustacea-Shocker * First Appearance: Mr. Mythic A crab monster that has a high-pressure water cannon concealed in his claw & a strong shell on his back that can deflect his opponent's attacks. He was created from pieces of dissected crab in Adam Young's class. He later terrorizes the students of Finnegan High; he even blows the clothes off of Principal Tater. Just then, Reese so-far-unsensibly hurls Slab right through Crustacea-Shocker, creating a huge hole inside Crustacea-Shocker, killing him. In the end, the deceased Crustacea-Shocker ends up getting eaten by the students once its discovered by Slab that the crab monster was filled with actual crab meat. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Crab Nejilar" from Denji Sentai Megaranger. Potbelly *First Appearance: Baron's Pot A pot-like monster with a pretty weird face on his belly. He has the ability to capture any human in his body. He was created from Baron's ceramics project that was stolen by the Tuxedos. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Pot Taoist" from Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Snatcher Vase * First Appearance: The Truth Will Break You Free A vase monster who can catch anything, even things larger than a truck, in the vase he carries with him. He was created from Theodore's vase after it was accidentally destroyed by Reese. The Snatcher Vase eventually captures Reese in his vase, & the only way to get himself free was to tell the truth. Reese successfully manages to free himself when he reluctantly confesses to Theodore on his communicator. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Vase Org" from Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger. Grim Reaper * First Appearance: The Herocrypha This Grim Reaper-esque creature has Reese, Seamus, & Baron fight three monsters to see if they're worthy of getting the Herocrypha. He gets killed by Baron after he was about to kill Baron as punishment for not killing an ant. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Soft Body Saima Beast Deathmine" from Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGo-V. Ghostblade *First Appearance: The Herocrypha A warrior ghost that wields a sword that is capable of fire power. He's one of the three monsters in the test for the Herocrypha; he fights & gets defeated by Reese the Red Myth Ranger. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Bakki" from Engine Sentai Go-onger. Hammerstein * First Appearance: The Herocrypha A monster whose name & design are derived from a hammer version of Frankenstein's monster. He's one of the three monsters in the test for the Herocrypha; he fights & gets defeated by Seamus the Green Myth Ranger. He reappears in A Matter of Loaf and Death 2 as the monster Oniro sends to kill the bakers. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Hammers" from Seijuu Sentai Gingaman. Kninjight *First Appearance: LARP: Live Action Ranger Power A ninja/knight monster. He appears the LARP competition the Myth Rangers attend. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Kirikage the Ninja" from Mahou Sentai Magiranger. Sweeney Chop *First Appearance: The Case of the Cannibalic Lunch Lady A scary monster that wieleds a butcher knife. His name is a pun for Sweeney Todd. He kidnaps the school cafeteria lady & disguises himself as her. Using his culinary skills, he uses a special spice that makes meat taste like human flesh, making students think that the meat came from students that disappeared after showing no interest in the lunch the cafeteria lady made. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Machine Beast Bara Nightmare" from Choriki Sentai Ohranger. Tankbot *First Appearance: War Games A club-wielding robot that's designed after an armored tank. This robot was sent by Geric to attack a US Army base. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Quester Robo Radial (Advance)" from GoGo Sentai Boukenger. Tank Titan *First Appearance: War Games A humongous robot that's designed after a camouflaged tank. It's built from a few of the remains of the Tankbot after it's destroyed. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Quester Robo Cannon" from Boukenger The Movie: The Strongest Precious. Robo-Canary * First Appearance: Bye-Bye Robo-Birdie A robotic canary-like monster. He is actually the pet canary of one of Baron's teachers that he's taking care of. Kelly takes a picture of the canary for her photography class & the canary falls unconcious. Thinking that Kelly has killed the canary, the rangers decide to use Baron's Bionic Combiner--which merges a robotic object with any ordinary object--to ressurect the canary. Little did they know that Geric has fired a laser at Baron's invention just as it was in the process of bionically ressurecting the bird; this causes a malfunction in the bird's system, causing it to shoot lasers from its eyes & transforming into this large robotic canary. Luckily, the rangers manage to defeat the Robo-Canary by using Kelly's camera to take a picture of him & he collapses. Afterwhich, Baron manages to turn the canary back to normal. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Canary Nejilar" from Denji Sentai Megaranger. Senag * First Appearance: It Takes Three Kings A gigantic elephant-like monster. He was the original ruler of an Indian village before being kicked out by Reese, Seamus, & Baron. He is crude tyrant who enjoys kicking innocent people in the butt for almost no reason. He later returns with a huge army to reclaim his village before being defeated & banished by the Red, Green, & Blue Myth Rangers. His name & design are derived from an evil inversion of the Hindu god Ganesh. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Oonyuudou" from Kakuranger: The Movie. Pyroshroom *First Appearance: Attack of the Pyroshrooms A monster that can breath fire, throw his mushroom cap hat like a spinning blade, blast lasers from his eyes, & release spores from his body. He is the one responsible for the flaming mushrooms that appear all over Cascade. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Mushroom Nejire" from Denji Sentai Megaranger. Stinging Ogre *First Appearance: Baron & the Bee After learning of Baron's long-time fear of bees, Geric asks Jimmy to create a bee monster to attack Baron. Jimmy says that he kind of already created a monster with the characteristics of a bee & introduces the Stinging Ogre. This monster can fire his barbs at anything & make it explode. However, this attack has no effect on humans, for it's shown that when one of his barbs hit Reese in the butt, Reese didn't blow up but just screamed in pain. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Exploding Insect Saima Beast Hirugemuuja" from Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGo-V. Paraselia *First Appearance: You Got An Umbrella? A female monster that carries an umbrella for a weapon. She disguises herself as a girl named Celia, who Seamus dates. This causes violent rainstorms to occur all over Cascade. Her name is a pun for parasol. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Karakasa" from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. Edna *First Appearance: Myth Rangers vs. Psycho Edna is a teenage girl who sent an invitation to the (four) Myth Rangers to perform at her house for her 16th birthday party. Minutes after the party, Edna ends up holding the Myth Rangers hostage & refuses to let them all go. Luckily, the Myth Rangers sent a video message to Baron, telling him to come & rescue them. Baron does so, & he ends up breaking into Edna's house when she refuses to let him in; a battle between the two begins soon afterwards. That's when Edna transforms into this creature & overpowers the unmorphed Baron. (It's unknown how she was able to transform into this. Rumor has it that Edna was visited by Geric, who gave her this ability.) Just as Edna is about to gain the upperhand, Baron morphs after hearing his imprisoned friends' cheers & defeats Edna, giving Seamus the opportunity to give her a Vulcan Death-Press to make her pass out. In the end, she is put in jail for some peace & quiet. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Balunbolun" from Kamen Rider Black RX. ''Skeleton Monster'' * First Appearance: Geric's Monster Mash This skeleton monster was created from a skeleton that was stolen from the Halloween party at school. Jimmy, who created this monster, calls it a cross between a skeleton & Frankenstein's monster. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Human Body Specimen Org" from Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger. Ghost of Christmas Naughtiness *First Appearance: A Merry Mythical Christmas A Christmas-themed monster who feeds on negative energy of naughty children. He looks like a jolly good spirit when he's really an evil imp-like monster. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Christmas Org" & "Suffering Org" from Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger. Red Samurai *First Appearance: Myth Rangers: Lost In Tokyo A samurai-like monster. He disguises himself as an arrogant young swordsman who challenges Reese to a swordfight. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Arms Dealer Banjan" from Mirai Sentai Timeranger. Dekotoroid *First Appearance: Myth Rangers: Lost In Tokyo A robot that's modeled after a dekotora, a large decorated truck in Japan. He can transform from a vehicle form to a humanoid form. This robot challenges the Myth Rangers in a driftrace to the Tokyo Tower. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Engine Banki" from Engine Sentai Go-onger. Liopede *First Appearance: Go For The Green A centipede-like monster with the head of a lion. He is sent by Geric to attack the Myth Rangers, who are helping Seamus have the best day of his life before moving to Ontario. He is based on Seamus' mythical animal spirit, the Lion. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Manticore" from Mahou Sentai Magiranger. Hyper Monkey Brothers *First Appearance: Hyper Monkey Bros. A pair of monkey-like brothers from the video game Hyper Monkey Bros. They're released by Geric to give Joey a taste of what it feels like to have the video game play him. These two monkeys possess the power of fire & blizzard. Fire Monkey is the brains of the operation while Blizzard Monkey is more brawnier. The two brothers can combine to form a gigantic monstrous beast. NOTE: These monsters are counterparts of "Hizaaru", "Burizaaru", & "Uchu Shinobi Zaru" from Hurricanger: Shushutto. Bottle Boy A bottle-themed monster that also has the abilities of a vacuum flask. He was created from the soda bottle Baron drank from & made him envy Reese. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Bin Banki/Mahobin Banki" from Engine Sentai Go-onger. 7-Ds Alien Brothers *First Appearance: It Came From 7-Ds A pair of one-eyed alien brother that are from the distant planet 7-Ds. Based on the planet they're from, they both wear 70's clothes & only speak through disco dancing. They crash-land on Earth & ask the Myth Rangers to help them get them get back home. NOTE: These monsters are counterparts of the "Hitotsume Kozou Brothers" from Kakuranger: The Movie. White Devil *First Appearance: The Fall & the Rise A rogue fighter who fights at supersonic speed. He is the monster responsible for diminishing Reese's Red Ranger powers pernamentaly. He is finally defeated by Reese with his new White Ranger powers. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Boribaru" from Timeranger vs. GoGo-V. Paleoblo * First Appearance: The Dinosaur Slayer Known as the Dinosaur Slayer; Paleoblo is a prehistoric monster that is brought back from his million-year sleep by Geric to have him stop the Myth Ranger. He nearly intends to do so by having Reese trapped inside the Earth & has the other four rangers taken as hostages. Luckily, Reese manages to escape, tracks down Paleoblo, & challenges him to a swordfight for his friends. During the swordfight, Paleoblo cuts off Reese's left hand; but thanks to his new White Ranger powers, Reese is able to regenerate his left hand & defeat life. Reese decides to spare Paleoblo's life, but Paleoblo doesn't appear to accept the agony of defeat; just as he is about to attack Reese from behind, Reese tosses a small rock at Paleoblo, causing him to fall off a cliff to his death. His name is a portmanteau of Paleo & Diablo. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Dimensional Bard Garuvuidei" from Abaranger Deluxe. Fortehorn *First Appearance: The Wedding A piano-playing monster; he played the pipe organ for Geric & Xanthia's wedding. After the wedding, he leads the group of monsters in the attack against the Myth Rangers. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Visionary Messenger Voffa" from Bakuryu Sentai Abaranger. His costume was recycled from the episode "Thunder Storm" in Power Rangers Dino Thunder; he was originally used for the character "Pupperazi". Telephona A female telephone-themed monster. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Electric Nebula Teacher Miss Telephone" from Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Birdcage Amigo A sombrero-wearing, left-golden-legged monster with the torso of a birdcage. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Bird Cage Vagabond" from Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Hat Full Of Cards A monster with a hat full of cards for his head. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Duke of Trumps" from Dairanger: The Movie. Dark Joker Hat Full Of Card's giant form when he uses the power of the Joker card on his head. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Great King Ojaru" from Dairanger: The Movie. Humpty Lumpty A gigantic clown-like monster that has the ability to run over & squish people by rolling over them. His name is a pun for "Humpty Dumpty". NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Konakijiji" from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. Snow Witch A witch that has the ability to create snowmen to use as footsoldiers in battle. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Yukionna" from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. Puppet Assassin A puppet-type assassin that has the ability to mind-control different types of puppets. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Machine Beast Bara Pino Killer" from Choriki Sentai Ohranger. There were two other Pino Killers, which were both used for "Puppetman" in Power Rangers Zeo. Mech-Cop Geric has stolen Baron's old police action figure & turned it into this robot/monster who thinks that the Myth Rangers are criminals. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Machine Beast Bara Police" from Choriki Sentai Ohranger. Ironically, his head was used for the head of the monster Electrotramp in Power Rangers in Space. Cybercabra A robotic monster whose modeled after a chupacabra, a monster from Puerto Rican legend who sneaks into farms & eats goats, pigs, cows, etc. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Machine Beast Bara Mobile" from Carranger vs. Ohranger. Gangsta Boy A monster that resembles a gangster & battles using wrestling moves. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "JJ Jetton" from Gekisou Sentai Carranger. Olympicles A monster that's based on an Olympic torch. His name is a portmanteau for Olympic's & Musc'les. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "VV Goriin" from Gekisou Sentai Carranger. Cellphone Boy A cellphone-themed monster whose power is to steal electricity from any communication device. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "DD Donmo" from Gekisou Sentai Carranger. Paul Rebel An Independence Day-themed monster whose name & design are a pun of Paul Revere. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "HH Wasshoishoi" from Gekisou Sentai Carranger. Gas Hog A gas tank-themed monster that tries to steal Earth's gas. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "SS Sutatanzo" from Gekisou Sentai Carranger. Space Cockroaches This couple, Cocky & Roachita, are Space Cockroaches, a group of anthromorphic cockroaches from outer space. Cocky can create earthquakes while he dances, & his wife Roachita can suck energy out of people by kissing them. NOTE: These monsters are counterparts of "GG Goki-Chan" & "II Goki-Chan" from Gekisou Sentai Carranger. Toxicada A cicada-like monster whose face slightly resembles a gas mask. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Cicada Nejire" from Denji Sentai Megaranger. Porcudillo A porcupine/armadillo monster that can roll himself up into a spiked ball, as well as shoot quills of fire, energy beams from his mouth, & quick speed. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Porcupine Nejilar" from Denji Sentai Megaranger. Sonic Titan A humanoid monster that can make himself disappear & reappear in various locations. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Illusionary Nejilar" from Denji Sentai Megaranger. Multi-Cannon King A robot with cannons all over his body. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Bazookas" from Seijuu Sentai Gingaman. Sir Chainsawlot A chainsaw-themed knight monster with a British accent. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Chainsaws" from Seijuu Sentai Gingaman. Phantoclops A purple cyclops monster that, despite the second part of his portmanteau name, has a myriad eyes all over his body, as well on his tentacles. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Card Saima Beast Godai" from Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGo-V. Creature from the Silver Lagoon A sea monster that parodies the Creature from the Black Lagoon. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Corrosion Saima Beast Jeeruda" from Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGo-V. Mutant Ray A mutated flying ray monster that Geric creates from a manta ray by shooting a laser at it. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Demosu" from Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGo-V. Tigerahnapir A monster with the head of a tapir, torso with the face of a pirahna, & arms & legs of a tiger. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Dream Vision Saima Beast Bahamuu" from Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGo-V. Sparta-Pig A pig monster with a Spartan soldier theme. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Endurance Saima Beast Garubaria" from Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGo-V. Sniper Joker A jester-like monster who is a skilled sniper. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Sniper Reihou" from Mirai Sentai Timeranger. Copyinator A copy machine-type monster that has the ability to make copies of anyone he touches. He eventually makes evil copies of the Myth Rangers. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Copy Org" from Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger. Evil Myth Rangers Evil versions of the Myth Rangers that are made by the Copyinator. NOTE: These villains are counterparts of "Evil Dairanger" from Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Lunettesa A female eyeglasses-wearing monster who speaks in a delicate French accent. She has the ability to possess anyone wearing glasses. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Eyeglasses Org" from Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger. ''Charcoal Grill Guy'' A monster modeled after a charcoal grill. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Charcoal Grill Org" from Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger. Anvil Man An anvil/blacksmith monster. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Blacksmith Org" from Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger. Unhappy New Year A New Year's-themed monster who challenges the Myth Rangers to traditional New Year's games. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "New Year's Org" from Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger. Cyber Glider A robotic flying squirrel who uses magic crystal to capture people. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Gliding Ninja Musasabisutaru" from Ninpuu Sentai Hurricanger. Octoskirt A possibly female (or androgynous) octopus monster that wears a red-&-purple skirt. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Trinoid #16: IvyOctopusFootWarmer" from Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger. Beautaraffe A three-headed female giraffe who's a good make-up artist. Anyone who Beautaraffe infects with her make-up becomes vain. When she covers her make-up on the Myth Rangers, they become vain cowards who stop fighting. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Trinoid #20: RougeGiraffeRafflesiale" from Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger. Carnival Demon A demonic female humanoid monster who appears at the Carnival in Rio de Janeiro when the Rangers are visiting South America. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "HanaBikiniVenus" from Abaranger Deluxe. ''Stone Angel'' Formerly an angel statue that Geric steals from the national park. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Megaria" from Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger. Mold Monster A monster that sends an awful odor & uses his weapon, the Mold Ball. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Fungus" from Mahou Sentai Magiranger. Mold Ball A ball that the Mold Monster carries, the Mold Ball can infect anyone or anything it touches or is touched by. Anyone who gets hit by the Mold Ball gets covered in lumps of disgusting, foul-smelling, cantaloupe-colored mold. Despite the mold's harmlessness, it never washes off. NOTE: This object is a counterpart of the "Hades Fungal Beast Mold" from Mahou Sentai Magiranger. Mutant Cactus A mutated cactus monster. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Petit Jericho" from Mahou Sentai Magiranger. Multino A rhinoceros humanoid monster with various horns on his body. He is armed with a double club. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Ogre" from Mahou Sentai Magiranger. Barty the Bandit A monster who can steal anything, & he eventually steals the Myth Rangers' morphers. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Gaston the Thief" from Mahou Sentai Magiranger. Gluttorb A large round gluttonous monster that can eat anything. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Biljik" from Magiranger VS Dekaranger. Shadow Harpy A blackened harpy-like monster. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Desperado" from GoGo Sentai Boukenger. Sammy the Salamander Sammy the Salamander is a famous character back in Reese's childhood. Geric recently steals the costume & turns it into a monster. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Jaakuryuu Dembee" from GoGo Sentai Boukenger. Hipposcales A huge hippopotamus humanoid with limbs covered with green scale-like platings. He is so stupid that he forgets how to pronounce "hippopotamus". NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Baaka" from Gekiranger VS Boukenger. Azima An ancient demon who is feared by the people of Kinkow who believe that one day Azima will return from his hundred year sleep & bring terror to the island. The hand-like decors on his shoulders can come to life, stretch, & spank innocent bystanders. His name is a portmanteau of Az'tec, '''I'nca, & 'Ma'ya, since his design seems to be based on some kind of ancient civilization. '''NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Cosmic Kenpo Master Pachacamac XII" from Gekiranger VS Boukenger. Novem Cart Guy A monster that's takes the form of a mobile snack cart. His treats carry spells on anyone who eats them: the caramel apples seals a victim's mouths shut. The corncob-on-a-stick makes a victim "pop" at everyone else. And the bratwurst-on-a-stick makes a victim bait to dogs. The word "novem" means "nine" in Latin for the number of masks this monster has. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Yatai Banki" from Engine Sentai Go-onger. Showerella A female monster that's modeled after a shower. She carries special liquids to freeze & melt everything around her. However, the liquid has a unforseen side effect that freezes any male exposed to it, within 30 mintues. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Shower Banki" from Engine Sentai Go-onger. Noisetroll A weird-looking elephant monster that feeds on noises, increasing its speed. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Rombiako" from Engine Sentai Go-onger. Shadowlhu A dark collosal beast with tentacles for legs. Its name is a portmanteau for "shadow" & the cosmic entiy Cthulhu. It will be Geric's final monster the Myth Rangers will fight against in the finale. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Infernal Dark Hell Beast" from GoGo-V vs Gingaman. Movie Monsters Hammeraxe A hammerhead-like monster armed with an axe. He appears in the beginning of the first movie, in which he is defeated by the Myth Rangers. Sapphion A blue/sapphire lion-like monster that wields a kusarigama (a weapon that is a cross between a scythe & a mace). NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Raiken" from Engine Sentai Go-onger: Boom Boom! Bang Bang! GekijoBang!! Firon The fiery upgrade of Sapphion. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Rairaiken" from Engine Sentai Go-onger. Goldear A golden bear-like monster that wields four claws a shuriken. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Gokumaru" from Engine Sentai Go-onger: Boom Boom! Bang Bang! GekijoBang!! Flear The fiery upgrade of Goldear. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Gokugokumaru" from Engine Sentai Go-onger. Trivia *All these monsters are counterparts of monsters from various seasons of Super Sentai that weren't adapted in any of the Power Rangers seasons. *Lord Geric's method of growing his monsters is very similar to the growing method from Gekisou Sentai Carranger, in which the monsters ate a piece of imo-youkan (jellied sweet potatoes) to make themselves grow. Sadly, this method wasn't used in its American counterpart Power Rangers Turbo, for it was replaced by a much diffferent method in which Divatox ordered her minions to fire torpedoes at the monsters to make them grow. Category:Monsters Category:Villians Category:Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers